


Burnt Dinner

by Manisca_Rye



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisca_Rye/pseuds/Manisca_Rye
Summary: Prompt: “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”A short fluffy piece inspired by this prompt.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Burnt Dinner

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I was hit by the faint smell of smoke, making my face scrunch up in distaste as I discarded my handbag on the table by the entryway before rushing to the kitchen where the sound of the smoke alarm was coming from.

I was met by the sight of Tom, my boyfriend of two years now, waving what looked like a kitchen towel at the ceiling where the smoke alarm was blaring in response to the smoke that was circulating.

“What happened?” I yelled over the sound of the alarm, as I made my way towards the back of the kitchen and opened the windows above the sink, in addition to the already opened balcony door that was currently bringing in some much needed fresh air as the smoke was let out.

“The dinner I was preparing burned.” He replied as he continued waving the kitchen towel close to the still blaring alarm.

I moved to the stove to double check that it was fully switched off, before proceeding to pour water into the charred pot holding what barely looked like food and leaving it in the sink for later.

After a few more minutes of letting fresh air in, the smoke alarm stopped blaring and I shut the balcony door before turning towards Tom who was leaning against the middle counter of the Kitchen with the kitchen towel set aside.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised as I asked, “How did you even burn whatever it was you were cooking?”

He looked at me sheepishly as he answered, “I left the stove on for a few moments, and by the time I returned, the smoke alarm was going off and the chicken was burned.” While gesturing to the charred pot now resting in the sink. “I wanted to surprise you and cook you a lovely dinner tonight.”

I nodded in acknowledgement before walking towards him, placing my arms around his neck as his hands came to rest around my waist before I leaned towards him and gave him a slow chaste kiss.

“I appreciate the thought you put into it. But please stop trying to cook me dinner, babe. You suck at cooking.” I said while nodding to the pot as evidence, while also referring to the other two times he had tried to cook meals for me and it had turned out disastrous both times too.

“I don’t think I suck at it.” He answered while giving me the cutest pout.

I laughed at his facial expression as I answered, “Okay, but you need practice then. Cause the first time you tried, the food was undercooked and we both ended up in hospital, while the second time around, the food was overcooked making it unenjoyable to even get down. And this time, it’s not even edible.”

“So, maybe I’m not the best cook there is.” Tom replied in assent as he pulled me closer to him.

“But I still love you.” I answered as I peppered kisses down his neck. “Even if your cooking skills need improvement.”

He brought his lips to mine, and I kissed him again briefly before pulling away from him and saying, “Since it looks like we won't be having a home cooked dinner tonight, I think we should order in.”

He nodded as he took my hand in his, leading us to the living room where we kept some of the food menus we had collected.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate and welcome feedback.


End file.
